Wolf's Love 2
by Lycan lover2
Summary: The continuous journey of my life as a Wolf


The Wolfs love 2 By: Breanna JM Holbrooks

Chapter One:

"Well, son looks like you got your self a little someone."

"Max who's that?"

"My dad."

"Good to meet you darlin."

"He left my mother before I got turned, but I don't understand I thought you would be dead by now."

"Well, son that was the reason I left your mother I couldn't bear to tell her that I was a wolf and that I would out live her. So I left and shortly after I turned you, no ceremony."

"So you left my mother because you couldn't bear to see her grow old?"

"Yes, you had just turned 17 when I turned you. How old's this little lady?"

"She's 15."

So as they kept talking Max's father said that he needed some help because he had gotten into some trouble with some other wolves in the next town over. But, he said to tell him later because he still had to tell my mom that I was killed and taken off somewhere so off he went and I stayed with his brothers, Mitch, Brandon, and Charlie. They were showing me how to morph it was easy enough, but with one little thing my hair had gone to this white color and that was the color of my fur. When Max got back he had been in his wolf form, but he didn't come to me he went to his father and told him to go because he wasn't gonna help him with his problem.

"Max, please I need your help."

"Well, when I needed a father and guess what he wasn't there."

"Please, Max, I know I was never there for you and I'm sorry."

"No dad okay, I have someone who I care for and I don't need no trouble with them. And I know you didn't get in no trouble with some damn wolves. Now why don't you go see if someone else will help you."

"What about your girl she looks like she could help me?"

"No you stay away from her."

So as Max came out he came, kissed me, I smiled and went for a walk alone. As I walked on a little trail, Max's father came up to me and asked me if I could help him with his problem. He told me that it would mean alot to him if I did.

"I need to think about it."

Chapter Two:  
Two years later.

So as I was walking back for the 3rd time that week I thought I heard something in the bushes and I thought it was just my imagination so I changed and started home. As I was walking I heard someone in the bushes again. But, as I was half way to the temple I heard a twig snap I turned around and standing there was Bonnie, she held up a gun.

"You must be one of the creatures that killed my sister."

As I turned back to face her she held the gun up and looked me in the eye and took a deep breathe. She shot at me and I turned around and ran towards the Temple, she got my front right leg when I was near a large tree. I just kept running. When I got there I was back in my human form holding my bloody arm. Max was there and he saw the blood coming from my arm.

"Breanna, what happened?"

"Bonnie she's in the woods and she shot me!"

"What do you mean she shot you?"

"Dosen't matter. Where are the boys? Boys!"

So the boys came running out and I walked to them with Max.

"I need you two to get my sister and take her home. Make sure she has no memory of this please, she doesn't need to know I'm still alive."

I sent the boys off and I started inside, just than I heard someone from behind me and my heart dropped.

"Breanna, your alive?"

So when I heard that my face became as white as a ghost and I turned around to see if it was to whom I thought it was and you wouldn't beilieve who it was.

"Bonnie what are you doing here?"

"I was following a white wolf and I lost it a while back. Bre, what's going on?"

"Well, that's a funny story. I'm kind of a wolf."

"You're a what?"

"A wolf. Now Bonnie I would love to explain, but I can't you need to go because you can't be here."

"Wait, what do you mean I can't be here?"

"The boys will be here soon and you need to go home." I heard somthing in the bushes as I was pushing Bonnie back towards home. "Damn, it's too late, um, hide in those bushes, quick."

"Why?"

"Because they find you here I'm in big trouble."

As I pushed Bonnie into the bushes the boys came through they asked for their clothes and when I went to go and get their clothes. I knew that it was going to take no time for them to find Bonnie as they found me and when I came out they took their clothes and their dad was with them as well still tring to get Max to help him. Max didn't know that I was going to help him and that we would be leaving tonight when I turned around to give Max a kiss on the cheek when I heard those familiar words.

"Hey boys look what we got here another spy." Yelled Mitch holding her in the air by her shirt.

"Well, what should we do with this one? We couldn't do anything with the last one."

"Lets give this one to the Blood-suckers!"

"No!" I shouted

"Breanna, you know her?"

"More or less I mean she's my sister and all. But, no big deal."

"What is she doing here?"

"She followed me here and I tried to get her to go, but I pushed her into the bushes to hide her from you till I could get her home."

"So, she's family?"

"Yeah, so could you put her back on the ground."

Mitch put her back on the ground and she was doubled over the same way I was, holding her neck trying to catch her breathe. I laughed softly crossing my arms.

"Sorry. Well, as you know I'm Mitch and these are my brothers Brandon and Charlie. I'm 20, Brandon's 18, and Charlie's 17 good to meet you. Charlie's a good friend we consider him family though."

"Good to meet you guys too."

"See Bon they're not so bad and if it's ok with them you can come back any time just don't tell mom she dosen't need to know. This is a secret so you can't tell nobody."

"Just start explaining next time."

"Bonnie promiss you wont tell anyone."

"Okay, I wont." She said on her way back home and I sent Charlie as her excort back home.

I was walking Bonnie back home when she asked me why I looked as if my hair was bleached.

"That's the color of my fur so my hair changed and now I have white hair to match my fur."

"How do you like it so far?"

"It's okay I guess, but you know. Well, I guess I'll see you when I see you." I said dropping her off behind the house and heading back to the temple.

Chapter Three:

I went back to the temple and Max was goofing off with his brothers, I just went inside and went to sleep because it had been a long day and it was going to be an even longer night. It was the middle of the night when Max's father came by to get me and being who I am I went to go and help him, but I left Max a note because I knew he would wonder where I was when he sees that I'm not there in the morning. So we travled all night and when morning came we were at this big castle in the middle of now where we started walking up when out of the blue Max's father blows a whistle and Vampires are everywhere. I change and start tearing them to peices. But, before I could run I was covered in and pushed to the ground, I howled hoping to be heard by anyone who was near. I couldn't change because of how heavy the chains were and the whole silver thing it's a Myth.

By this time Max had showen Bonnie the note and was off he told her to wake the guys and go to the castle just in case he needed some help, but by the time he was half way there. They had morphed and started running because they knew what was going to happen if they didn't get there in time. When he got there I was in chains tring to get free.

"MAX!"

I screamed it with all my might because I knew he would have come for me I looked to a window and saw he was standing there. He jumped through and started doing the same thing I had done and ended up in heavier chains than me because he was stronger than I.

"Breanna is it? Now you have two, you can become the first high breed and live here or we kill your wolf and you become a half breed against your will."

"No, I won't, I refuse, I'd drather clean the floor with my tongue."

"Okay then say goodbye to your beloved Max."

He mosioned for them to drop him into this pitt filled with Silver nitraite.

"No! I'll do it. I'll become a hybrid if you let him live."

"I thought you might see it my way. Take them to the Dungon, get her ready, and bring her sister here and maybe we can have two high breeds."

"You stay away from my sister!" I said close to changing.

So as I was helped up off the floor as I was struggling and Max was being taken to where I would not be able to see him ever again. As the chains where taken off I was taken to a cell where my sister was waiting for me, I still had chains on my wrists and they had to keep the chains there. I was thrown into the cell and the chains were still on my wrists so it was a little hard for me to get onto my feet. Bonnie had to help me to my feet.

"Bre, what's going on?" Bonnie asked helping me to my feet.

"They're making high breeds and we're their experimental hamsters."

"But, I'm mortal so ha!" She said satisfied.

"They'll take some of my blood before it's contamiated and inject you with it. Than bite you." I said trying to break the chains that bound my wrists.

I fell to my knees after an hour and bowed my head to the ground hiding the fact that I could not pull the chains. Bonnie knelt down beside me and put her hand on my back, I jerked up and saw she was just as scared as I was. I howled to the sky praying that Mitch would be able to hear me, I howled for what felt like only a few minutes and realised that I had howled for half an hour. I felt weak and took a deep breathe, Bonnie was still kneeling on the floor as I took my deep breathes. Bonnie and I went to a cornor of a cell and I fell asleep as did she, but I was never a heavy sleeper so when a Vampire came in the middle of the night I saw him and he had a needle in his hand. I tried to move but my hands were still bound in chains, so it was impossible, I had a feeling that the needle he had would be used to hold my blood and be put into Bonnie come night fall the next day. He had another Vampire hold me down as they took a great deal of the blood from my body, I felt weak from the blood loss. They left and I blacked out. The next day Max's father came to the door and I could not move because of the loss of blood Bonnie yelled at him and I could hear what they were saying.

"You bastard! You practically killed my sister!" Bonnie yelled trying to reach the man.

"I'm sorry I had no idea that this is what they were going to do to your sister." He replyed.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"They told me to or else I would die and they would've used my blood to make more Wolves."

Bonnie became upset and wanted to kill him, but I rose with what little strength I had left and walked to the door. I saw the man, but still felt weak, it was mid-day when I realised that we only had a few hours till our lives would be changed forever. I was still very weak and could not fight, they knew that taking my blood would make me weak enough to fight poorly. Max was no where in sight, but I was able to hear his pain, his cell was close and I was too weak to stand on my own. I fell shortly after I stood, Bonnie saw that I had fallen and she yelled my name as she came to my side. There was a feeling inside me that knew Max had heard Bonnie yell my name in fear and I could hear him banging against the cell doors to be let out. Guards were called to make him stop because if he had not he would have broken the door down. I could hear Max's growls of anger as he changed from human to wolf after one final snarl I could no longer hear him and tears came to my eyes.

"Max, No!" I said with my remaining strangth as tears came to my eyes, I thought they had killed him with a silver arrow to the chest. I cryed into Bonnie's arms as she held me close trying to reasure me that he was still alive.

"Now see what you have done? You have lost your only son and taken away the love of another. Now you have no one left and my sister is too weak to fight or change, now I may have lost her twice." Bonnie said to Max's father.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they would do so much damage if I had brought your sister here. My son might still be alive." He said putting his head on the cold cell bars.

I could no longer hear anyone or anything because his father had left and the boys were no where.

Chapter Four:

As night came close I regained little of my strength back and when I saw Bonnie she was looking out the cell window. My hands were still bound and the chains were beginning to hurt quit bad and I saw blood on the floor and feared that it was mine. I used the wall I was leaned against to hoist myself up and I walked over to Bonnie and she asked me a question.

"Bre, think you have the strength to howl?"

"I might have enough to get loud enough to where someone can hear." I said taking a deep breathe and letting out a loud howl.

After letting it out my weakness came back, I still had some strength, but not enough to howl again or even change for that matter. As it became night I tried one liast time to howl and I did with the last bit of strength I had left in me. When I finished I fainted with little known fact that the boys were coming with renforcements, but I was outcold (slightly) and Bonnie was making sure that I stayed consious so I could see what was going on. I could see in a blurred vision and hear bits and peices of my surroundings and the chains upon my wrists were gone. Bonnie had one of my old knives with her and she had picked the lock and had realised my hands, she cut some of the cloth she had with her and wrapped my wrists in it. And placed them on my stoumach as she tried her best to keep me awake, for the most part, and I could hear something in the hall.

"Bonnie, the hall." I said with a soft voice.

Bonnie got up and placed my head on a bit of straw and went to the door and told me that the guard that was in front of the door had three arrows in his back and he was dead. I was having a hard time breathing and Bonnie could tell by when I exhialed that I shook. She told me what she saw and what was happening outside because I couldn't move well.

"Benna, I think the guys have come to our rescue." Bonnie said in excitment.

I saw her look further out into the hall and shout for Brandon and Mitch I saw the boys come running in and I couldn't see Max, not even a blur of him. I could hear what they were saying.

"Bonnie go with Brandon and find Max I'll take her back and get ehr proper care from the elders." Mitch said picking me up.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Bonnie asked as Brandon took her arm.

"She's far too weak and she's been injected with something that was ment for you." Mitch said jumping out the window.

"Keep her safe." Bonnie yelled after him.

As they went to go find Max I was being carried back to the Temple where an Elder would be waiting to see what was injected into me. When I heard Mitch say that I was terrified because I never knew that something was injected into me, I just saw that they took a lot of blood from me. I felt one of my arms just dangling ther below me as he ran I worried about Max because part of me was saying he was dead and I would never see him again. As we approached the Temple an Elder was standing out front wearing his robe. As Mitch haned me over to him I had a sudden pain in my gut and it felt like someone had taken a slidge hammer and swung it hard into me. The pain was so bad that it brought me to tears, the Elder took me to a stone table and put me on it with caution because of the pain. I lost sight of Mitch, but I could feel that he was next to me, I felt someone hold my hand as the pain became worse. The Elder looked at me and ran a wooden staff over my body as I began to sweat and shake from the pain. I could hear what they were saying, but I wanted to call fro Max.

"What's wrong with her?" Mitch asked.

"She was injected with a small amount of Vampire's blood." The elder said looking at where the injection wound was.

"Will she be okay?" Mitch asked.

"No, the Vampire's have been wanting to do this for quit some time and now that they have success they'll create an army of hybrids and Breanna was the first to be created." The Elder continued.

I looked at him as my sight became blurred again and the pain returned, than a rage came over me that I could never explain and I took the staff out of the Elders hand and chucked it across the room. I screamed something at him that I don't even remember, but I was told I said something that not even they knew. The Elder told Mitch to hold my head because I started shaking and I saw everything in a blood red, as they were trying to get the episode to stop Charlie, Brandon, Max, and Bonnie ran in and saw me in the state I was in. I could hear what Max was saying when he saw me.

"What's going on?" He asked holding my face.

"We don't know, we're waiting for the other Elders to help. Because we fear that too much blood was taken from her and far more Vampire blood has entered and must remove as much as we can." Mitch answered.

"How much longer till they get here?" Bonnie asked looking at my condition.

As three tall figures in cloaks walked into the room and I tryed attacking them for an unknown reason that not even I knew. They approached me they told my sister, Mitch, Brandon, and Charlie to leave, they needed Max to stay because he had changed me and they needed him to hold my head down. Because of what they were going to do I would be jerking a lot and if I hit my head I would no longer be of the living. Max stood at my head and the Elders stood on eaither side of me as they scratched my arm where the needle had been and inserted his sharp thumb nail.

"Get AWAY, from ME!" I shouted as blood came from my arm.

"Max hold her down!" Said the elder as he grabbed a needle.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and I heard someone try and open the doors, I had a feeling that it was Bonnie trying to get in to check on me. After an hour of screaming, moving, and my back arching. I started panting and Max put my arms on me and kissed my forehead, I was in a cold sweat as was he and Bonnie came running in. That was the last thing I saw before blacking out. When I woke I saw Max sitting at my side I felt very weak and could not move my right arm, when I looked at it I saw a wrap around it and Max's head was laying on my leg as he slept with his hand on my left as the other lay on his lap. I sat up slowly and looked around. I pushed his hair out of his face as his eyes opened. I smiled a weak smile at him and he helped me to my feet. I needed him as my support as we walked out into the hall and saw Bonnie with her head on Brandon's shoulder and Mitch and Charlie piled on eachother as if they were fighting before passing out. I laughed as did Max. Bonnie woke and saw that I was still alive.

"Benna!" She yelled running over to me and hugging me.

"Ow." I said as she squeezed me and my right arm in a big bear hug.

"sorry." She said letting go.

As she let go the Elders walked out and said that Bonnie needed to be delt with or else. Bonnie didn't know what they ment by that and when I whispered it into her ear her eyes widened and she fainted. She came back a few minutes later and Max was talking to the Elders.

"What did they said?" I asked helping Bonnie stand up.

"They said if she can keep a secret than she wont have to be turned." Max said as Brandon came beside him.

"Well, Bon, think you can keep all this a secret. Because mom still needs you and I don't want her to lose another daughter." I said looking at Bonnie.

"Yeah, on one condition."

"What?" Max asked.

"Breanna comes and acts as a ghost and I get turned when I finish High School."

"Deal." I said.

So that night Bonnie brought me home and I came in as quiet as a ghost and talked to my mom a little and left. Three years went by and Bonnie came out to the Temple after her graduation and Brandon turned her. 


End file.
